


Paradise

by jar3c_lol



Series: Erik's Poems: Light [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Love Poems, M/M, cheap love poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to me in math class. I don't know why.

Where you are, where is paradise  
Where I can only see, through my blindness  
Where I can only feel, through my numbness

Truly, I mean  
When I say your name  
Tip of tongue, swallow, stumble  
Like lightning strikes

I am lost, I lose, I have lost  
All my pride  
All my chips  
Go to waste  
Because of you  
To you, to you  
Nothing can compare

——M


End file.
